Please Kill Bee
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: Hoi! I am Beemila! :3 I am such a better buu thun borry! (I am so sorry about this)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey goys i got a new storii! OMBEEE! Thes storys about mi beee OC's. Beecause hoo needs barry amirite?/?**

 **LET"S STERT (I am so sorry for this)**

Hello! Oi am Beecobra! I named myself that beecause I'm so lonely and gothic! Bot u con cull me Beemila! :3. Oi have a couple gothic bee friends! there's Labee and darkbeetagram!11one! But you can call them beele and beejy(Respectively)

"Look, Beemila. I am your creator. My name is SpoilFiveDecisions. I need you too stop. This is gonna get out of han-" "Don't wooooryfy spool of thread! I'll be careful!" "No you have to let me fin-" "I said I'm fine!"

Don't worry about that guy, he's just the creator of this universe. And the only thing keeping the gravity on the planet so we don't all fly to space and our heads explode! But who needs him? Now let's start!

One day Beemila woke up, she stood up and flew over to the dresser. She picked up a striped black and extra dark black sweater and some acid washed jeans with holes in them because holes are cool right? She flew downstairs and quickly narfed some beecakes. She flew outside and waved to her friends Beele and Beejy. They were in their new car! OMBEE! She flew over to the car and got in. "Hoi guys Im fellinguyhdf extra emo todaY!" Beemila. "Hoi, beecobra!" Beele said. "Where r we going today Labee?" Beejy asked Beele. "Loki at these!(I love the avengers! OMBEE!)" Belle replied, pulling several beemes out of his pocket(That's the bees version of memes!) "Oh swuut! Were guing tu smuke sume beeme!" Beemila squealed.

"Listen, Beemila. This has to stop, you can't keep doing this. If I have to keep talking to you the only thing keeping this fanfiction from spreading is that scotch tape over there! Then that will break because I keep breaking the fourth wall and people will see this! You neeed to st-" "Dun't wuerry! u'm fine!" "hoo's that Beecobra?" "Nuu one!" "Uk" "Now let's smoke some beemes already!" Beejy said, getting impatient. "We need to get to some place sucret first!" "Ho abuut that derk allay?" "Beefect!" They drove ver to the dark alley and started smoking beemes in the shadows! But then a bee walked by and asked what they were doing! "Bic 'emm!" Beejy screamed. He ran over and dropkicked the bee to the ground. All three of them walked over to the bee curled up on the ground and began beating the shit out of him. "Sumeune bleese hulp me!" The bee screamed, but no one heard. All three of the emo bees were stomping on the bee. "Keep beating the shit out of him!" Beele screamed as they started stomping on his stinger. Beejy ripped off the poor bees wings so he couldn't escape. After a while the bee ran out of blood and died. "Thut wos sutifyuing!" Beemila said. Then they stole his money and ran off.

 **BEES NOTE!**

 **Houi goys i enjuyied beeting this! "You didn't write it! I did! Oh no! The tape broke! The story is being released upon the innocent civilians of ! You've done this Beemila! You did this!"**

 **(I am so sorry about this)**


	2. Chapter 2

HOI GUYhbfygffyggfddfhggdgbs!

Beejy threw the dead bees body into the dumpster and they continued smoking memes. "Thus es sewer grate labee11oneeleven! Thunks!" Beemila said. "Nu pureblem!" Beele replied. Once they were done they decided to go mug some people. They ran into another dark alley and and pinned a helpless bee to the ground. Beele and Beejy started stomping on the bees arms and legs while Beemila stole everything in the bees pockets. They picked up the bee and made him sting himself, he died shortly after. "Thut wus fen goys! Beemila said. "Goys! Look11 hu got 3 tuckets to an beemo concert! OMBEE!" Beejy squealed. They went back outside and started smashing some parked cars windows with crowbars. They decided to go to a totally not illegal bee club. They opened the door and started dancing to a beemo song! OMBEE! Then they went to the bathrooms and killed some bees. Then they washed their hands because they're not gross! OMBEE. They went back outside and heard a twenty one beemos song! OMBEE! But some guy said he didn't like the song so the three of them stomped on his legs. They picked him up and ran outside and slammed him into a wall a couple times until he accidentally stung himself and died. "Ey ey ey! Bee u leetle uasy un da kulling!" The security bee yelled at them. The three ran over too the security bee and started beating him up. Beejy picked up the security bees shotgun and bleww up both of the bees legs! OMBEE! "Plusa huvu marcy!" The security guard pleaded. Beejy decided to have mercy by shooting the bee in the head, the bees head exploded. "Uwww! Thurus no fun bee guuts un mo shues!" Beemila screeched. Beejy put some plastic explosives that the guard had on him for some reason and blew up the whole club because it got no fun bee guts on Beemila's shoes.

They ran off and jumped onto a passing train. "Uccerdung tu meh culculatiuns thus truin well lued os tu de beemo cuncert!" Beele said. All three of them screeched and waited. "Um tured uf thes wuit!" Beejy yelled and shot the driver with his shotgun and put the train on super-duper fast mode. The train flew off the tracks and landed perfectly in the parking lot of the concert! OMBEE!

 **BEES NOTE**

 **Serpent prize! Nuw chuptar!**

 **(I need to stop these)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beele, Beejy, and Beemila stepped out of the train in the parking lot. They walked into the concert hall and looked around. "OMBEE! Thus beemo cuncrt is pucked with beemos!" Beemila squealed. A beemo walked over to them, "Huy gurl, want tu rude muh rucket?" The bee said. Beejy picked up his shotgun and blasted the bees face into a un-identifiable mess of skin, teeth, and blood. "Thyunkjshhdhf darkbeetagram!11one!" Beemila said. Then she walked over and KISSED HIM! "OMBEE!111!eleven11!" Beele said. "Darkbeetagram, wull yo. Bee muh beefriend?" Beemila asked Beejy. "OMBEEEE!" Screamed a random passerby.

"OMBEE!"

"OMBEE!"

"OMBEE!"

"OMBEE!1111"

"OMBEE!11111one"

"OMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1111111111eleven1!one11111"

"OMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!111111111111111111one111111111111eleven!"

"OMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"Yus beecobra, Uh well bee yur beefriend."

"OMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111oneoneone!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111eleven111111111111!"

Once all the bees were done screaming they walked into the part where the beemo songs an' stuff is played. Then the beemo band came out and started screaming because that's what beemo music is right? "Theusuhd cuncrt us grute!" Beele said, he looked over and Beejy and Beemila were slobbering on each others mouths because that's what kissing is. "Uwww. Guys, suve ut for luter ;)" Then he gave them a wink. "Urwfrdfdcfcdf Labee, gut ere mund ute uf da gutern!" Beemila screamed at him. "Huy fans!" The beemo lead singer said, "Thut stupi- GREAT singur bee uver thure! Come sung weth os!" The bee said. Beemila grew rockets out of her back and flew at full speed over to the lead singer, she rammed into him and curb stomped him into oblivion. "LUTS ROCKET!" Beemila screamed as she threw grenades at some scared fans. They exploded.

 **BEES NOOTE**

 **VOILENCE MUKES DEH STUREY GUD RITE?**

 **Actual authors note**

This story is becoming worse every day.

REVIEW RESPONE TIME

To Vexiron

I actually had no idea what my immortals was until you said it.


	4. Chapter 4

Foinel **choptor!**

Beemila raised her hands at the panicking crowd and start launching nukes at the crowd out of her hands. The hive and the entire world exploded.

The world was in an empty darkness for eons, until a light flashed into the galaxy, they named it "Hope" It then exploded, so hope is gone. But then another light came out of nowhere. It was called, "More stories" He decided to make more stories.

 **Oi hupe yuu goys enjuyed thu stury!**

 **(I hated writing this)**

 **(Please don't hurt me)**


End file.
